Dr. Fong
*'Name:' Dr. Fong *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' Looks about eighty - could be twice that.. He has been an old man as long as anyone can remember. *'Eyes:' Dark *'Hair:' Grey & White *'Nationality:' Eastern *'Race:' Humans *'Profession:' Innkeeper/Smuggler/Entrepreneur *'Faction:' Noble House of Fong Physical Description Because of his great business success, Dr. Fong can afford to always look well-dressed and stylish. He puts great care into his personal appearance, knowing that his customers will expect the very best from him. The black silk robes from his homeland glisten and shimmer as he moves. Golden thread embroidery runs around the edge of his robes and really sets the whole outfit off. His long white mustache is finely oiled and trimmed. His hair is mostly gone now except for a little around the sides and a long thin ponytail stretching down his back. He holds himself with a quiet grace and has kind, but intense eyes that make you want to believe everything he says. Background A curious old man, Dr. Fong comes from a far-away land. His accent and mannerisms are strange, and he always has one bottle of strange liquor from his homeland up on the shelf. Why is he here, where did he come from, and what secrets does he keep? Though always mild-mannered and pleasant, as innkeeper, Dr. Fong is often in a good position to dabble in, shall we say, unscrupulous behavior. There are rumors that he sometimes handles contraband, importing and distributing it through his network of Inns. As he pushes to expand his chain "Dr. Fong's Inn and Tavern", he is always coming up with new money-making schemes and trying to get adventurers to invest in them. Some of his ideas might even work! General Notes *Dr. Fong has over 9000 charisma points (ok that's just an estimate). *Innkeeper Extraordinaire (bookkeeping, inn repair, etc.) *He is a skilled smoothtalker and haggler. *Excellent cook with a world-famous mushroom stew recipe. *Knows many songs and stories from other lands. *He has endless small tasks that require brave adventurers. *In a lifetime of traveling, Dr. Fong has learned how to defend himself and his property. After a particular trading trip to Carnetrada, he found he was able to buy ensured self-defense in the form of an "Aged Katana" sword imbued with mystical properties. In the rare instances where Dr. Fong has been seen to fight, his amazing speed with the sword seems to come from the sword itself rather than any great skills processed by Dr. Fong. He has only minimal skill with any weapon but the "Aged Katana". Unusual Notes Super old and sometimes selectively deaf/blind/stupid. Will always run rather than fight unless cornered. Surprisingly fast for his age. Relations He has a young niece, Lucy Fong. She a student of Engineering and is quite the firecracker! She keeps in touch with her uncle via pigeon post and is currently working on redstone energy storage research at a University. She is the light of his life. Overture 2 Dr. Fong has had a long life and seen many strange things. When he was younger he travelled all over the kingdoms and larger world selling rare goods and trading with many different types of people. He has made many shady business connections in his travels. He adopted the nickname "Dr." to bolster credibility selling bogus "creeper repellant" during one particularly profitable summer. Dr. Fong ran the inn in the Naturellian Colony where he helped to keep spirits bright though the town was being terrified by Fear on a daily basis. Dr. Fong was then accidentally made "The Duke of Cristlingdale" by the Prince Harlaw II of Naturelles. After serving for a time and absorbing most of the money from his Duchy, he found he didn't like the pressures of leadership and "retired" to the country after the King died. Overture 5 In the last decade, Dr. Fong has gone back to his roots. Becoming what could be the world's first franchise, "Dr. Fong's Inn and Tavern" has become a trusted name among adventurers throughout Naturelles. With 4 locations in Naturelles Dr. Fong has decided it is time to make a foothold on the mainland and has come to Enconia looking for a prime location to open a new inn. Always up for a challenge, Dr. Fong will have to secure financing, a location, business licensing, local suppliers, and everything else he will need to run what will one day become the greatest inn in Enconia! Category:Characters Category:Overture 2 Category:Overture 5